Sins of Too Much Flesh
by emjo1
Summary: Frank-n-Furter weight gain fic


**This is an experimental piece I did. It's a weight gain fic and it's my first time doing one. Not sure why I did it but whatever. I had the idea and it's cute so yeah. Enjoy!**

When Frank tasted his first bite of birthday cake on his first birthday on Earth, he was in utter bliss.

"You like it?" Columbia asked excitedly, biting her lip smiling.

She had made that cake herself for Frank's birthday. Sure it was hard getting Magenta to let her use the kitchen but a good fingering got Magenta out of there. The very next day, here they were, eating cake in the dining room.

Frank was quite confused by the whole idea.

"You put candles on your food?" He asked surprised and slightly grossed out.

"Yes silly!" Columbia said placing them on the cake. "Put them on, light them, sing happy birthday, and then you have to make a wish and blow them out"

"Do we... Do we ummm... Eat the candles...?" He asked her awkwardly.

"Oh yuck! No!" She stuck out her tongue as she lit the candles.

"So now you sing to me? Oh how nice!" He said grinning. Her voice was annoying while speaking, but it was kind of cute when she sang.

"Yup! Oh just a sec." She took out two party hats, switched her gold top hate for one, and placed one on Frank's head.

"What the hell is this?" He scowled.

"It's a party hat! And you look adorable in it."

He grinned. "Thank you. Now are you going to sing to me or what?"

She giggled, then sang "happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Frankie, happy birthday to you!"

"Do I blow them out?"

"Yes!"

He did and got them all out in one blow.

Columbia smiled and removed all the candles, then cut Frank a large slice.

And then he gingerly took a bite.

He felt like he was in ecstasy. He was on some sort of high, but better than any drug he had ever tried before. This drug tasted good. This drug was a flavor sensation that didn't exist on Transsexual. Sweet.

Columbia repeated herself.

"You like it Frankie?"

But Frank was too busy gobbling down his slice to answer. When he was done he simply said "more!"

Columbia giggled, and cut him a fresh slice.

This went on and on till he finished the whole cake.

"I had no idea anyone could eat like that! Is this your first time having cake?" She asked.

"Yes! I love it! And you shall be rewarded." He grinned at her.

He then proceeded to give her the best orgasms she had ever had. He was fueled by his sugar rush to go faster and harder and last longer. It was wonderful.

The days went by. Columbia saw less and less of Frank, and less and less of Magenta who always seemed to be in the kitchen. Eventually she saw neither of them at all.

She was feeling quite alone and missed her love and best friend.

Then one day she finally saw Magenta sitting in the room they shared.

"Genta!" She squealed and ran to hug Magenta. "Where have you been?"

"I've been baking. And baking. And baking! That's all the master vanted me to do! Just bake and bake and bake!" She complained.

Columbia cocked her head to the side. "Why did you stop?"

"I don't know. Riff just said something about a small corset."

"Oh. Do you know where Frankie is? I miss him"

"Sorry love. I try to avoid him, so I never know vhere he is. Probably in his room I guess."

Columbia pecked Magenta on the cheek. "Thank you! I'll see you later ok?"

Magenta smiled a bit. "Ok."

So Columbia went off to Frank's room.

She knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again.

"Frankie?" She called. "I miss you. Do come out and play with me..." She said slightly flirtatiously.

But all she heard was a tiny cry. She heard sniffling and nose blowing. Worried, she opened the door slowly.

There she saw a nearly 200 pound Frank sitting on the bed in tight undies, and a corset that was opened, as it would not close over his large gut.

Her jaw dropped slightly, he just looked at her.

"I'm a fat ugly pig. You don't want me anymore I know it." He said quietly sniffling.

She then walked to the bed, crawled next to him, and snuggled in close to him.

"I love you Frankie. I always will. I don't care how big you are."

"But look at me! I'm a blimp"

"Frank, Eddie was bigger than this. I don't care at all. I love you for you."

He smiled a bit, then shook his head frowning again.

"But I don't love myself this way. I was so confident... Now I can't leave my room. Even if I could my clothes don't fit..." He said solemnly.

"Frankie, if you don't feel happy, then I don't feel happy. How can I help?"

"Help me lose this girth?" He asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

She smiled. "Of course. Now first off, no more cake. It's good once in a while but not every day."

"I'm never eating cake again" Frank said seriously.

"Ok then. And tomorrow, you'll start exercising with me. Jogging, chin ups, sit ups, push ups, easy stuff like that"

Frank had no idea what those things were but he nodded in agreement.

"And right now, we're going to do a great calorie burner!" She smiled wide.

"Which is...?"

"Sex." She grinned.

He looked at her astonished.

"Yes! It can burn more than 144 calories per half hour! Imagine the wonders multiple orgasms will do for your body!" She said happily.

He grinned. "Well let's get started..."

And let's just say he burned far more than 144 calories that night.

And of course, Frank regained his old self, good as new. And he stayed true to his word, never again touching cake.


End file.
